A DBZ Halloween
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: The DBZ gang are at a loss as to what happened to Goku, can anyone help and what knowledge of this does Dende and Vegeta know, finally chapter everyone, or is it? find out, read and review please..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't Own any of the DBZ Characters!  
  
A/N: This is my second fan fic, I thought, what would happen if the DBZ gang had to take the kids trick or treating on Halloween. Enjoy, please read and review, thank you.  
  
A DBZ Halloween! Chapter 1.  
  
"I WANT DO IT" Screamed Vegeta. "Come on Vegeta, this is your first Halloween." She said hoping to talk her thick headed husband into it "There is no way I'm going to dress up in that thing you call a costume." Vegeta Yelled as he pointed at her side. In Her hand she held a Toga Costume, Vegeta was giving a look that told Bulma he would rather die a Thousand times than suffer the humiliation of wearing the costume. "Ok Fine Vegeta, but what are you going to wear than." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well you said I have to dress up in something and no way will I dress up in an in one of those hideous so called costumes in an absurd way, so I'll dress in what a warrior wears, my Saiyan battle armor. Vegeta said. Bulma rolled her eyes and stormed up stairs, she opened the door and trunks tackled her giving her a hug, her heart near melted at the sight of her little boy in his little Devil costume (A/N:evil grin). "Are you ready to go." Bulma asked. "Yes mommy." Trunks said. Bulma stood up and turned and walked out the door, closing it as she went. Trunks smiled to himself, boy this will be a Halloween no no one will ever forget.  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's and Chi Chi's...  
  
"Do I have to go Chi Chi?." Goku asked. "Yes you do, were taking the boys trick or treating, were supposed to meet up with bulma,Vegeta and trunks soon." She said. Goku laughed. "What's so funny." Chi Chi snapped at him. "Vegeta trick or treating, this should be good." Goku said. Gohan and Goten came running into the room, Goten was hyper as ever. "Hey mom, who else is coming." Gohan asked. "Well, Krillin, Piccolo, and oh Gohan I forgot to tell you, your Girlfriend is coming to, won't that be wonderful." She said with a huge Smile on her face. Gohan's face turned to horror, oh no he thought, this is just what I need, this is going to be the worst night of my life. "Do we have to wait for everyone here, or what?." Goku asked looking a bit puzzled. "Were all gonna meet up at the Hercule World Famous Restaurant." She said. She stopped oh no she thought, what have I done, I mentioned that we'd be near a restaurant. Only to soon after she thought that, did Goku scream at, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, Can we stop and eat Chi Chi." Goku asked almost begging her. "Yes we will, we were going to do that anyways, so that you and Vegeta wouldn't decide to eat all the candy for yourselves after we left to go trick or treating." She said. "Hey mom, can we stop by a few houses on the way?." Goten asked. "Yes dear, I imagine that Bulma will do the same thing for Trunks." She said.  
  
An hour later..  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks had already arrived at the restaurant, Goku and all, were coming around the corner, and Goku could hear Bulma fussing with Vegeta. "How was I supposed to know it was only a stupid person in a costume, I thought it was a demon from hell or something." He said angrily. "Well its called Halloween, your not supposed to go blasting everyone in a costume to pieces." Bulma screamed. Just than Goku appeared, Chi Chi gave Bulma a hug, everyone started talking about this and that as the awaited the arrival other their other 3 companions. Trunks ran up to Goten carrying a huge bag of candy. "Hey Goten, where's your candy?." He asked. Goten looked into his empty bag and simply replied. "Dad ate it.". Piccolo and Krillin Finally arrived, and Videl soon after. Gohan was trying his best to hide behind everyone from Videl. "Ok everyone, lets eat" Goku Yelled.  
  
What will happen at the restaurant, can't be good, hehe. Will Gohan be embarrassed once again in front of Videl. And what kind Costumes did Piccolo, Krillin, and Videl wear?. Next Time on the Next story, you all shall find it all out, and one more thing, Vegeta learns about throwing eggs at cars (EVIL LAUGH). Till next time, enjoy. (! 


	2. Costumes and Egg Bombs!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The DragonBall Z Characters!!  
  
A/N: Well Here's the next chapter of the story, I hope you'll like it, I got another story in the brain that is stewing at the moment, I got the idea from a friend, and oh my, I think it will show some of my evil side, hehe. Well Enjoy this chapter, and the next will be coming soon, please read and review, thank you and enjoy the story. Oh, I also have a special guest, who it is, well you'll have to read to find out, hehe. Enjoy.!  
  
  
  
Costumes And Egg Bombs!  
  
The Restaurant was very noisy and crowded. Vegeta glared as he surveyed the place, he was in such a fowl mood, that dreadful woman chewing him out like he was nothing but a low class grunt, how dare she, he was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. As Vegeta's temper stewed in the back, Bulma and Chi Chi were busy getting tables for everyone. Goten, was trying to convince his dad that you had to wait till you were seated and order the food before you could eat it, Goku only whimpered like a very sad and depressed puppy dog at the thought of waiting any longer to eat, he was starving. In the meantime Piccolo and Krillin were chatting about what kind costumes Bulma had picked out, both couldn't decide what to wear before they came, Piccolo didn't want to come at all, but Chi Chi bugged him to death, saying it was for Gohan, he loved his old Pupil, so he agreed to come, Krillin had totally forgot all together until he had gotten there, he was glad Bulma said she had a costume just right for him, he was excited at that thought, than again, it was Bulma, and she could have a mischievous way about her. Videl had caught up to Gohan and was asking him why he was hiding, he just only said no particular reason, in truth, he didn't want her to seem him laughing at the costume she wore, she was dressed in a pure white fairy costume, with fake see through wings. He could only think, he would never get that out of his mind, "I mean Videl in a fairy costume, it was like him winning a million out of thin air." He thought, he nearly burst out in giggles just thinking about it, he had simply worn his Greay Saiyan Man costume, figuring that with it being Halloween no one would recognize him, their were bound to be many people dressed up as the Great Saiyan Man. With a loud whistle, Bulma hollered out that their table was finally ready.  
  
At the table...  
  
The waiters that served the Z-Gangs table only looked in horror at how the Saiyans ate, Goku was downloading 5 plates at a time, Vegeta 4 plates, Gohan was eating slowly, so that Videl wouldn't think he was weird. Goten and Trunks were digging into it like their fathers, Piccolo watched on in a bit of disgust, he would never get used to the way Saiyan's ate. Videl was trying to eat, but kept glancing at Goku, who one of few people in the world, could down 5 huge plates pilled high with food in a matter of minutes, Krillin rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Other customers stared in awe at the sight of the warriors eating, none had seen such eating behaviors before. "So Gohan, think you'll have fun tonight?." Videl Asked. Gohan looked around the table and only groaned, he knew tonight would be a night that he would not soon forget, nor any that remembered it. Goku and Krillin were laughing about something that they were chatting about, when Goku told Vegeta to lighten up and he slapped Vegeta on the back in a buddy fashion, Vegeta started gagging he was choking, Goku grabbed Vegeta from behind and pulled on his stomach making Vegeta cough up the piece of meat. Vegeta turned around angrily "You idiot you could have killed me, I ought to blast you into a million pieces." Vegeta screamed. He started to raise his hand when Bulma hit him on the back of the head with a pan from the table. "Sit down Vegeta it was an accident, now shut up and eat your food." Bulma said glaring Vegeta down. Vegeta growled deeply, he was seriously mad. He looked at Goku, I won't soon forget this, you can guarantee that, he will have revenge.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Most were finished with their food, some were just bored, and knew they were waiting for Bulma and Chi Chi to let them know when they could go and get the trick or treating done and over with. Krillin was so bored he was playing with what food was left on his plate, sticking it on a fork and flicking it up into the air and trying to catch it, Piccolo was mediating at the table, Goten and Trunks were ranting loudly about all the candy they would be getting, Gohan and Videl were chatting about (believe it or not school), Vegeta was still throwing death glares at Goku, while Goku was still eating. Bulma and Chi Chi, were busy talking about what how they should trick or treat. It was then at that moment, Krillin was flicking a boiled egg that he hadn't eaten into the air, that it missed its aim, and landed smack dab on Vegeta's head, making a big Squishy noise. Krillin froze in horror, "oh no I'm dead, oh god oh god." He kept saying to himself over and over. Everyone froze except Goku who was chomping away at his food. Vegeta lifted his head up and all at the table swore that his eyes were glowing a fiery red, Vegeta jumped up onto the table, "WHO DID THIS?." He screamed. He glared from person to person, Krillin had sunk so low that only his head could barely be seen. And it seemed that he was in for bad luck that night, because Vegeta's eyes landed on Goku, who with a bit of bad luck and bad timing, was eating none other than a boiled egg. "I can't believe it, first you try and kill me by making me choke, now you throw eggs at me as if I'm some animal, I'll kill you Kakarrot." Vegeta screamed. He dove over the table after Goku, Piccolo and everyone jumped up grabbing Vegeta as he kicked and screamed trying to get them to let go so he could kill Goku. Goku simply stared at Vegeta with a mouth full of eggs, he shrugged and simply went on eating.  
  
20 minutes later..  
  
They were all standing outside the Restaurant, they had finally gotten out of that place. Chi Chi and Bulma were hugely relieved, Goten and Trunks were screaming that they wanted to go and get their candy now. Gohan was standing around with Videl wondering what to do. Vegeta was giving Goku a look that made you think Vegeta was hoping Goku either Keel over and die, or some how spontaneously combust and be withered to ash's at that moment. Bulma handed out Capsules to Krillin and Piccolo, she had brought and extra one for Goten, but Chi Chi simply gave him a sheet she had brought, because he wanted to be a ghost, everyone waited while Piccolo and Krillin both went back into the restaurant to the men's room to change into their costumes. A short while later Krillin came out dressed in a 20's gangster outfit, he was smiling, Bulma this outfit is awesome he exclaimed. Soon Piccolo emerged holding his cloak tight around him so that no one could see what he was wearing. "Piccolo, come on let us see how it looks on you." Bulma said with a smile. "Never." Screamed Piccolo.  
  
"Look were all going to see it sooner or later, so you might as well show us now." Bulma said. "If I ever live past this humiliation it will be a miracle." He said. And with that he dropped his cloak, everyone fell to the ground rolling in laughter, Piccolo was dressed in a bright pink bunny suit. His green skin was bright red from embarrassment, everyone had finally calmed down when Bulma said to Piccolo "I'm sorry it was all I could find, everything else was sold out." She said. She turned to everyone "Come on, lets look past the costume." She said hoping to cheer the Namek up a bit. Goku came up to Piccolo "It's ok man, Chi Chi made me dress up as a Ballerina last year, now that's bad." He said. At last Piccolo smiled. "Wait, where's Vegeta?." Bulma said. All looked around Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Vegeta had noticed something in an alley off to the side and had went to check it out, he saw 3 small boys throwing eggs at people and at cars from a rooftop near the alley. He flew up and asked what they were doing, they only said it was fun and he should try it, Vegeta grabbed an egg and threw it, it smashed into the side of the car so hard it left a huge impression and driving the car to the other side of the street. Vegeta smiled, this looked like fun, and than an evil grin spread onto his face, he though "I wonder what this would look like smashed up against Goku's head?." He said laughing his evil laugh.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be coming out soon, I gladly accept suggestions from readers about what twist and what they think will happen next. I know one think, Vegeta and the Egg, (Evil Laugh) it can't be pretty, and what about Piccolo's bunny suit, will he ever have pride again?, lol, until next time enjoy and please read and review, thank you (!. Oh one more thing, Goten and Trunks encounter something that will change them forever(hehe) until next time, bye!. 


	3. The Trouble And The Egg!

Disclaimer: I Do No Own Any Dragon Ball Z Characters or The Show!  
  
The Trouble And The Egg!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I'm back for the 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoyed the last chapters. I want to think all of those who reviewed, and also everyone else who enjoyed my story. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last two, Oh and the special guest is revealed in this chapter finally, and what happens, well, you'll just have to read to witness the results, hehe. Thank You All.  
  
  
  
"Ok, What should we do?." Bulma said. All the Z-gang except for Vegeta, who had crept off earlier, were just standing around near a building, trying to figure out what to do about Vegeta. "I say we go ahead, I WANT CANDY." Trunks Screamed. "Calm down Trunks." Bulma said. "Well at least you got some Candy, mine got eaten." Goten Snickered. "Goten are you ever gonna forgive me for that, I said I was sorry, and I told you I was starving." Goku said almost pleading his son. Meanwhile Piccolo was glaring at the people who walked by giving him odd and mocking glances, Krillin had scared 2 small girls when he jumped out from behind a dumpster at them in the process nearly giving the two girls heart attacks at their young age. Gohan was showing Videl his many poses that he had come up with for The Great Saiyanman. Chi Chi, had a pad and pen out busily writing new recipes that she had come up with while watching the cooks in the restaurant.  
  
And now for Vegeta...  
  
A shadow passed by the entrance to the Alley, Vegeta hid in the shadows waiting for the right time to throw the egg at Kakarrots head. Vegeta smiled evilly as he thought of his plan, at last he would have revenge for Kakarrot (or Goku) for humiliating him tonight. The egg was the worst of it, how dare he throw an egg at the Prince of all Saiyans, yes he smiled to himself, I shall have my revenge.  
  
Back to the Z-Gang...  
  
So far it wasn't looking good. Goku, Chi Chi, Trunks, Goten, And Bulma, had all started arguing. "Look lets just take the kids trick or treating, we can come back for Vegeta later.!" Chi Chi yelled. "Oh no we won't, I am not gonna leave my husband behind, no matter how arrogant he is.!" Bulma Screamed at Chi Chi. Goku was standing in-between the two women pleading with them to stop. Goten and Trunks gave up hopping their mothers would come to reason and stop arguing so they decided to scare people. "Hey Goten, I got an Idea, come with me." Trunks said with a evil grin. "Why, I want Candy" Goten said. " Trust me, With this Idea, Well get a lot of Candy" Trunks said. Goten jumped at the idea of candy, "Ok, Lets go he exclaimed." Goten Said. The Two slowly slipped away from the raging argument and into the shadows of an Alley across the street. In the meantime. Piccolo was getting seriously mad now, one guy came up and grabbed the tail of his bunny costume and laughed, others were making hop- hop motions at him, and some were asking him if he works on the weekends as well. Boy the green Namek was sure turning red from anger. Krillin was terrorizing a couple of kids by telling them very bad Knock-Knock jokes. One kid was crying his eyes out begging for Krillin to stop. "Stop I can't take it anymore, please, I beg you, please stop." He pleaded grabbing Krillins leg. Krillin just continued. The Kid jumped up and ran off screaming with his candy flying everywhere.  
  
Vegeta..  
  
He stood there watching the argument, he also hadn't noticed his son and the youngest son of Kakarrots sneak off. He was smiling as he watched Goku's pleading and begging antic's, as he tried and tried to get the two women to stop. Vegeta was watching Goku, when he saw the right time to strike, he jumped out and threw the egg at Goku, it went flying towards the hero. Goku turned around as the egg zoomed at him, he ducked and the egg hit Chi Chi right square in the head exploding on impact. Vegeta froze in terror, Goku looked like he had just died. Bulma went running behind a dumpster, both Krillin and Piccolo dived into a dumpster in terror, both peaked out from the dumpster looking at the now turning red Chi Chi. Goku went over to his wife "Chi-Chi Calm down, you got to." He didn't get to finish. Chi-Chi whipped out a frying pan and whacked him on the head, Goku went sailing to the side, Her rage turned towards Vegeta, he stared in horror, and what is probally one of the rarest things you'll ever see, Vegeta was running in circles as a raging Chi-Chi was chasing him with a frying pan.  
  
The Boys.  
  
"Wow Trunks, we got all this candy, and all we had to do was scare those kids into giving it to us(A/N:just thought of it,lol). Goten said. Trunks nodded as and Goten sat down beside the building chowing down into their candy, both were staring into their bags when they heard a voice talking to them. "They're you are, Where are the others, and Where Is Goku?." The Voice said. Both boys looked up and the color drained from their faces, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.!" They screamed and tore off running back to the others.  
  
Back to the Z-gang..  
  
The scene was now quite different, both Chi-Chi and Vegeta were now walking in circles, Chi-Chi still trying to hit him with the frying pan, while both were exausted from running. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.!" They stopped. "Hey that was Trunks and Goten." Bulma said coming out from behind the dumpster. Piccolo and Krillin soon crawled out of the dumpster and joined them, when out of nowhere Trunks and Goten came running through, passing the z-gang, they stopped as they skidded a bit on the pavement, turned and ran back to everyone. "Dad, you won't believe who we saw." Trunks said. "Yeah, it was terrible." Goten said. "Who was it, TELL ME WHO?." Vegeta yelled. Trunks and Goten was about to tell them when Trunks was cut off by the same voice again. "Hey guys, what's up?." The Voice said. All turned to look, they couldn't believe their eyes, it was Cell.  
  
Cell?....  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed and went diving into the dumpster with Krillin following behind them. Vegeta powered up. Goku stared at Cell then laughed, He started to tell everyone it was ok when. "I'll destroy you Cell, once and for all." Vegeta Screamed as he threw a blast at Cell. Cell stared at the blast, "Hey wait I." He was cut short. BOOOOOMMMMMM!. The Smoke started to clear as Vegeta landed, "I have destroyed Cell all by myself, I am the Prince of all Saiyans." He said laughing his evil laugh. Goku turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta you idiot, that wasn't Cell.!" Goku yelled. Vegeta blinked as he stared at Goku. "Well if it wasn't Cell than who was it Kakarrot?." Vegeta asked. They heard a noise and all turned to look in the direction that the so called Cell was at, when a figure came stumbling out. "Hey guys it was just a joke.!" The figure said. When slowly the Cell Costume, now burnt to a crisp when POOF! And their friend Yamcha was revealed. All stared at Yamcha as he stumbled a few more yards before collapsing onto the ground.  
  
  
  
A/N. Well I hoped you all liked this chapter, and by the way I like Yamcha, so please no flames about that part, I was trying to make the story funny. Thank you all for please read and review, the next chapter should be out soon, thank you all for reading and for enjoying the story, Ideas for the chapter will be most welcome, thank you all.!  
  
Ps. Oh one more thing!. A DBZ Villian, but who will really show up next time, hehe, who it is, well you'll just have to wait and find out. Thank You all! 


	4. To Make It More Interesting!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or any of it's Characters!  
  
To Make It More Interesting!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I hadn't Updated in so long, I had a case of Writers block on what to do next with this story, and also I was a bit discouraged as I barely got any reviews for the 3rd chapter, but I'm over my writers Block, and I'm back for this newest chapter, And I also want to think "Faith In A Bad Guy" for the Kind Words, so Thank You!. Now Off To The Story!  
  
  
  
Vegeta Stood with his smirk firmly set in place as he looked at a smoking Yamcha "Well How was I Supposed to know it was that pathetic excuse of a human, I thought it was Cell, I was trying to protect you woman, and now your screaming at me for saving your life." Vegeta Yelled. Bulma glared at her husband "Well, Since when does Cell come up to us and say what's up guys?, no he doesn't, he'd most likely try and kill us and talk later, maybe someone with brains would have known that." Bulma said crossing her arms. As if on cue Goku stepped up "Actually Vegeta I tried to get your attention before you started firing Ki-Blasts, I was trying to tell you that I could sense Yamcha's Ki, that's why I didn't power up or anything." Goku said. Vegeta turned to his wife who had a very please smile on her face, he growled, once again he was humiliated by the 3rd class Baka Kakarrot. "Can we please go Trick or Treating before it gets to late, I want Candy!" Trunks Screamed. Everyone turned to look at the two boys who both were looking as if they would die soon without a fresh supply of candy. "Fine, Piccolo grab Yamcha and come on, he'll be fine once he comes around." Bulma said. So once again the Gang set off with Trunks and Goten in the Lead. Gohan and Videl were slowly tagging along in the back whispering back and forth to each other, Bulma glanced at Chi-Chi who had her head tilted backward trying to listen to the two teens conversation. Bulma raised an eyebrow as a large grin crossed Chi-Chi's face and she stopped and grabbed both Gohan and Videl in a hug "I'm so glad you two are now officially dating, I can't wait for grand-children!" She exclaimed loudly. Gohan and Videl only sighed heavily. Gohan looked up and prayed to Dende that nothing else bad would happen.  
  
Interesting Thought.  
  
Unknown to Gohan, Dende was watching the scene unfold before him, "It seems our friend Gohan is not having the best of days Mr. Popo" Dende said. Popo nodded. "I wonder what would happen if a real enemy appeared." Dende said with a curious smirk on his face, Popo only looked at the young God, in the back of his head a thought was occurring "Oh no here we go again, I tell ya, Dende gets more death threats than Kami ever did." "Mr. Popo, I'll be back in a minute, I need to go see someone, keep an eye on the look out for me will ya, thanks!" Dende said. Before Popo could get an answer out Dende was gone in a flash.  
  
Piccolo looked as if he was going to die, he couldn't see how any self respecting human or namek or whatever would wear a costume like this, the answer was simple Bulma wanted to humiliate him, he questioned her about it, Bulma she only replied that she had picked out different costumes and she had no idea how those got in there. Piccolo keep playing with this thought for the longest, who could have switched the capsules, who, who, who, he kept asking his self and it was then that he was hit with the answer it had to be Dende, he looked upward, after this night he was going to have a long talk with the young green god. While Piccolo was off muttering to himself, Chi-Chi was suggesting Baby names to Gohan and Videl. Gohan looked like he was at the point of going crazy, his mom had embarrassed him so bad tonight, Videl was staying a constant shade of red from blushing so much, despite what Gohan thought, Videl actually liked talking to Chi-Chi about Children, her school work, and other things, Gohan and groaned, he couldn't believe it, his girlfriend and his mom were both talking like they'd been friends for years. Goku smiled, he would enjoy a daughter-in-law, he was happy that Gohan had found a nice young girl, though Goku's thought's quickly turned back to food as his stomach growled shaking everything in a 1 mile radius. Vegeta shot a look of disgust a Goku, he unlike that baka Kakarrot had more restraint on himself when it came to food, he knew when he should eat, and how long he could go, he let a small smile slip as this thought occurred to him, at least he was better in that department that Kakarrot was. Bulma had her hands full trying to keep Trunks and Goten to stay with everyone instead of running off to find candy, "Trunks,Goten, If you both do not stop right now we will turn around and go home immediately and no video games for 2 months!" She Barked. That got both boys attention as they let out a groan but reluctantly slowed to keep a pace with everyone else. Krillin was helping Piccolo carry Yamcha as they trudged along the walkways, Yamcha had finally stopped smoking, and was currently passed out, Krillin hoped he would come around soon, he loved Yamcha to death because they were best friends, but he sure was tired of carrying him around.  
  
Back At The Look Out!  
  
Mr. Popo was busy fixing something to eat when, with a flash Dende appeared and he also appeared to have someone with him, Popo's eyes widened at the sight of the being, "Dende you can't be serious, not him, are you insane?" Popo said. He stared in horror, he had thought Dende was only joking about bringing back one of the Goku and the other's enemy's, but even if he did, he would have never thought he would bring back him.  
  
His Arrival!  
  
Goku was laughing at a very bad joke Krillin had told him and the others only groaned. Goku stopped, and stared straight ahead as did Vegeta and Gohan, Piccolo and both the boys did the same, there was a blinding flash and a very sinister laugh could be heard, as the light dwindled a figure was seen laughing his evil laugh, Goku stared in horror no way, it couldn't be, but yet in front of them was Frieza?, no way it couldn't be, but he could sense his Ki and tell that this was for real, but how did he come back, and why?. He didn't get to finish his thought as Frieza yelled out "Now I'm going to destroy every last one of you monkey's once and for all." He Screamed.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think, I hoped you all liked this chapter, once again I apologize to all for taking a long time to get this chapter out, it was all the evil writers block fault,lol. Well, Frieza has made his appearance, with the help of Dende of course, what's Dende up to, why did he bring Frieza back?. Find out more next chapter, till than, thank you all, and please read and review. 


	5. An Unexpected Thing!

An Unexpected Thing!  
  
A/N: Well I'm sorry it's been a really long time since I have worked on this story, and I'm sorry to all those who really enjoyed this story, A lot has been going on and I am very sorry to all fans of this story and mine, thank you all.  
  
The Gang stood staring at Frieza in horror. Yamcha Finally awoke and he saw Frieza screamed and promptly passed out again. Bulma grabbed trunks and Chi-Chi grabbed Goten, both were quivering in fear as they backed up trying to go unnoticed from Frieza. Goku stared at Frieza with a deep look of hatred on his face, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan "Frieza leave everyone else out of this, it's just you and me." Goku said powering up even more. Both stared at each other, both prepared to launch themselves at each other, when something happened, out of the shadows came Vegeta came flying out powered up to Super Saiyan, Both Frieza and Goku turned to stare at Vegeta who landed right next to Frieza, who was in awestruck, Vegeta formed a blast and blasted Frieza who screamed before a bright flash engulfed everyone. Minutes seemed like days, as everyone grew calm again, Goku was still shielding his eyes when the dust finally cleared. Vegeta was standing there, bits of Frieza were scattered in a pile of ash's "Vegeta, What did you do?" Goku said lowering his arms. "Please you wimp of a Saiyan, that was then when you defeated him, were more powerful now, I didn't even have to transform and I destroyed him with even breaking a sweat." Vegeta growled. They stared for awhile till Goku's stomach finally took over and began rumbling loudly. Piccolo covered his ears "Oh for crying out loud, someone please FEED HIM BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES!" Piccolo screamed. "As much as we'd all like to see that Piccolo, I agree." Let's move on Vegeta said. They picked up their bags and walked down the street, an hour passed and most of the houses had stopped trick or treating, Goku's stomach was constantly rumbling, and Goku looked as if he was half dead. He was walking hunched over gripping his stomach groaning loudly. "This is starting to annoy me." Vegeta said loudly. "I can't take it anymore." Piccolo screamed and ran off down a side ally. Gohan started to dash after him but Chi-Chi gripped his arm and pulled him back "But Mom, Piccolo's upset." Gohan said. "I know, but you have other things to worry about at the moment she said motioning towards Videl." She said. Videl was staring at Gohan, he looked down and headed over to her. How did she have this effect on him. Gohan looked up into her eyes, his heart melted. The warmest look he had ever seen stared back at him. She smiled, Gohan smiled back he leaned in close, she closed her eyes and leaned towards him, their lips inches from each other, they touched and .. BOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Videl and Gohan fell backwards into a heap, Krillin screamed, turned and ran straight into a brick wall. Goku looked around sleeply apparently his lack of food was affecting his judgement and reactions. Vegeta immediately powered up to super-saiyan and stared wildly to find the source of the commotion. Trunks and Goten popped out from an ally. Vegeta glared at them and powered down "What were you two doing to make all that noise, what did you destroy? A Car?" Vegeta said. Both boys stared at each other than at Vegeta "Um, that wasn't us!" Both boys said. They heard a noise coming from down an ally, it sounded as if someone was hurt, "Quickly everyone down there." Vegeta dashed off ahead ith Chi-Chi and Gophan and Videl and Goku in the rear. When everyone had finally arrived at the spot Gohan Screamed. And Chi-Chi fainted.  
  
Author's thingy: Well Sorry it's been so long that I got a chap. Up I know I probably lost a lot of fans and readers, but those of you still loyal, never fear the end will soon appear.! 


	6. The Prank Of The Century!

The Prank OF the Century!  
  
They all stared at Yamacha who was plastered to the wall, he looked intact but he definitely made an impact so to speak. He looked up from his hole in the wall smiled and fainted. Krillin and Bulma worked to get him out, Vegeta merely stood there staring at them with a snicker, on the inside though, he was laughing his fool head off. Goku was curled up in at fetal position and whimpering. Chi-Chi was trying to control the two terror's, and Gohan and Videl were..??? Where were they?..  
  
A Couple of Alley's away Gohan had stopped running with Videl. "Gohan why are we running, what ever happened you know you can take care of it." Videl said impatiently. Gohan sighed. "well I wanted to be alone with you." He said with a charming smile. Videls eyes gave in, she smiled and kissed Gohan, the two continued to make out un-aware that they were being watched from above.  
  
Kame's Lookout!.  
  
"For crying out loud.!!!" Dende Screamed. "One blast, One Freagin Blast and it was all over, Frieza's definitely lost his touch." Now what am I gonna do, I have nothing else to do today." He said plopping down on a chair. Mr. Popo came up to him "Maybe you should play games on the internet?" He said. Dende shook his head and started to get up in furry at Mr. Popo but he got an idea. He quickly dashed off to his bedroom and to his highly powered, super doper computer. He logged on and began a search. "Yes, Yes, this will work perfectly, now it is only a matter of time before I am the true prankster of the universe." He laughed wildly.  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Yamacha was finally coming around while the others looked here and there for Gohan and Videl. "Give it up Chi-Chi." Krillin said. "Their probably making out somewhere or just plain ran off for the night, I know I would." Krillin said. "Maybe there out picking out wedding dress's and baby carriages." She said with hearts in her eyes which quicly disappeared when she realized that would mean she wouldn't have any part in her sons wedding, she took off at high speed down a alley with Krillin in hot persuit. Goku was still curled up whimpering, Vegeta looked like he was gonna throw up if he had to look at Goku's whimpering self anymore. Bulma was running her mouth on her Cell phone to her dad about some new project. Trunks and Goten had disappeared again. This was clearly a horrible night for everyone especially Yamacha who had been blown up more tonight than he had in years. Vegeta stepped over Goku and walked out into the main road turned and walked away, he was heading for a source of power he started to feel, it was strange, something he never felt before, it was confusing in the least, but he was curious and his sense of honor bound him to inquest on anything that might threaten him. He walked off into the night.  
  
Gohan and Videl were rolling around on the ground kissing madly when Gohan stopped her, he looked up and around, "Oh No, I hear my mom coming." He said. The two quickly took off running again, not even a minute later Chi- Chi came flying through with Krillin in tow.  
  
Yamacha crawled a little farther down the alley and helped himself up to a standing position by using a stack of crates, he turned and looked down the alley towards Goku, someone was standing over Goku, but who was it, it wasn't Vegeta, but who?..  
  
Goku heard someone calling his name, he looked up as a hand reached down for him, he remembered hearing a laugh before all turned to blackness.  
  
What evil deed has been committed, what foul creature stalks the night, find out next time. Same station, same channel.  
  
Well I hoped you all liked the story, sorry for the delay, but work and stuff, and plus I'm getting me a car finally, wooooooooo hoooooooooo, next chapter should be up soon, take care all. 


	7. What happened To Goku?

What Happened To Goku?..  
  
Dear Reader's this will be my final chapter of this series, but That's because I'll be changing the title, you'll understand soon, and their will be many adventures awaiting the Z Gang.  
  
Yamacha stared as the stranger picked Goku up, turned and vanished as a bright light engulfed them both. He staggered down the Alley before coming upon the spot where they had been. He cried Goku's name weakly even though knowing that he couldn't hear him. He staggered out into the open.  
  
Chi-Chi was still blazing with furry, how could those two run off, what if they decided to elope, the horror struck her and she sped up even faster, while Krillin was hanging on by a threat behind her.  
  
Gohan and Videl stopped running, Gohan was so glad his mom couldn't sense powers, both started to relax when Gohan felt something he turned looking "Dad!??" He muttered. "What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked concerned. "My Dad's in trouble we have to go help him." Gohan said. He grabbed Videl and blasted off into the air and with speed headed in the direction where his father had last been.  
  
Krillin sensed the change in Gohan's direction. "Chi-Chi their heading back towards the alley" He yelled. Without even slowing down she turned and was heading back the way they came. Krillin sighed to himself *you would think that even a bull couldn't turn on a dime like that.*  
  
Goten and Trunks were busy playing a dice game in the corner of an alley when their mom finally found them, hauling them both by the ears she started to drag them back towards the everyones original spot. Both boys had their arms crossed and expressions of pure resentment on their faces until Goten sensed it. He blasted off dragging Bulma, who was also holding Trunks.  
  
Everyone arrived almost at once to the alley where Goku and Yamacha had been, except Vegeta was still no where to be found neither was Goku or Yamcha. Chi-Chi stormed up to Gohan, she was about to let it rip on him when she saw the look in his eyes, the look on the face shocked her, their was anger and fear. Gohan knew something had happened to his dad, but what and where were Yamcha and Vegeta.  
  
They heard a grunt and Yamcha stumbled out from behind a few crates, "Goku's gone, somebody took him into a bright light." He mumbled before collapsing. Krillin rushed to his side. "Dende, get down here right now" Gohan bellowed in a voice that would sure make Vegeta proud. A second later Dende appeared sweating badly and looking like he was in front of an execution squad. "Where's my dad." Gohan screamed. Dende jumped and was shaking even worse "Well your dad, you see he's.." Dende started. "He's in another Dimension." A voice behind them said. Everyone turned to look at Vegeta who landed softly. "How do you know this." Krillin said. "Runt, Gohan and Goten are only half Saiyan, that is why they could only sense that something was wrong. I on the other hand, I am a full blooded Saiyan, our perceptions are a little more intuned than yours are." Vegeta said. "In another Dimension, how, why???" Gohan said. "Why don't you ask the little green runt over there." Vegeta said cocking his head in Dende's direction.  
  
Dende went off on how he found a powerful being in another dimension and how he thought it would be a good prank to pull and have him come here, but instead the being kidnapped Goku and took him to his dimension. "Can't you just bring him back.!!" Chi-Chi screamed. Dende shrunk, "Well I can't, you see now that it knows I'm here it's put up some kind of barrier preventing me from just teleporting him out." Dende said shivering. "Can you send us there than." Gohan said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Gohan are you insane." Videl said. "We have to save my dad, we just have to." Gohan said. Goten cheered. He turned. "Who's with me.?" He said. Goten immediately stepped up, so did Krillin. Vegeta gave a deep sigh and he to stepped forward. "Anyone else?" Gohan asked. Trunks stepped up "I will also come." Piccolo said landing in front of them, he finally had gotten rid of that stupid suite. "Right let's go.!" Gohan said to Dende. "Wait a second." Videl said. She rushed to Gohan and kissed him deeply and longly, "Take care, and don't get blasted to pieces." She said. "Can we go for crying out loud." Vegeta said. They all stood together as Dende did his stuff and the proud warriors vanished into a purple light.  
  
Videl stood their staring at the spot were her Gohan had just been, Chi-Chi came up and put an arm around her "Don't worry they'll be fine." Chi-Chi said. "Well I hope they can bring the being's barrier down, because if not they won't have a way to come back." Chi-Chi and Videl Screamed. Yamcha grunted.  
  
Author's Thingy: I hoped you liked his chapter, well I'm sorry I'm ending this series, they'll be another Halloween one for next year, till then, they're will be more spin-off's, so don't miss my next series in this, the new story will be called.*Hmmm.* Well if you all have any idea's of what I can call it let me know, The gang are in the next dimension and they have to stop the evil force that has Goku, and if they don't they'll never be able to get back home. Take care all, thank you all for reading. Please Read & Review.. Thank you all! 


End file.
